


halloween

by beepbeep_eddie



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Halloween!, M/M, costume day fiasco has been resolved, cyrus comes out, my version of the bench scene, summer-salt, they’re in grade nine, tj comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeep_eddie/pseuds/beepbeep_eddie
Summary: cyrus and tj go trick-or-treating as summer-salt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random idea i had yesterday and i actually wrote it. this is definitely one of my favourite pieces of my own writing and i hope everyone enjoys!  
> kudos/comments are appreciated🥺

October 1st. 

Spooky season. 

Cyrus hated the entirety of October. He hated the cheesy decorations (which were sometimes more scary than cheesy). He hated the cold and dark weather. Most of all, he hated the obsession over Halloween. 

But he didn’t hate Halloween. 

Free candy and he could dress up as whatever he wants? No holiday could beat this one. 

On October 1st he walked the halls of Grant High School and immediately hated the decorations. Fake cobwebs hung in the corners, and black cats cut out of construction paper were taped on the otherwise bare walls. 

As he walked, he noticed all of the lockers had spiders taped onto them. Cyrus groaned internally. Why did the student council have to torture him?

There was one locker that stood out. Locker 253 was bare. His locker had no spiders. 

“Hey, underdog! You like it?” TJ smiled as he greeted Cyrus. He walked around the corner just as Cyrus had seen his locker. 

“Like what? The horrendous amount of decorations this school has?” 

“No, silly. Your locker! I took off all the spiders for you.”

“You did?”

TJ nodded. 

Cyrus smiled and blushed, “Thanks, Teej. You’re the best.”

“Ah, it’s all you, Cy.”

Cyrus proceeded to open his locker and grab his math textbook. 

“So, since costume day last year was a bust, I was thinking we could retry it? Go as summer-salt for Halloween?”

TJ looked at Cyrus with wide eyes and a slight grin. 

“Yeah! Promise you won’t cancel on me?” Cyrus joked. His laugh was light and airy, but he was still scared TJ would cancel again. 

“I promise. I wouldn’t let anyone get in the way of us again.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyrus and tj go costume shopping

That weekend, TJ took Cyrus to the mall to shop for their costume together. After Cyrus’ moping over the events of costume day, he got rid of his costume clothes. Eventually, they ended up going to a thrift store to buy their clothes. The mall was too expensive and had a terrible variety. 

“Hey! Look at these ones!” TJ held up a pair of board shorts that had a sunset and leaves covering it. 

“Those look so cool! You should definitely get those ones,” Cyrus smiled. 

TJ nodded, “Definitely.”

Cyrus had scoured the clothing section and only found a white long sleeve. He still needed white pants, and maybe some felt to cut out the ‘S’. 

Since he had nothing else to look for, he aided TJ in finding a pair of flip flops. 

“These ones are just plain black, but these have a more summer-y vibe,” Cyrus suggested. He held two pairs of flip flops: one black pair, and one brown pair with braided straps. 

“The brown ones are dope! They’ll match the shorts.”

TJ looked at Cyrus’ shirt, and his own items. He had also found a pale pink t-shirt that screamed ‘i’m on vacation’. 

“So this is it, huh?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t find white pants. Maybe my mom has some, or Andi. Maybe even Bex!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah! I didn’t even think to ask them. You’re so smart,” TJ agreed. 

The pair headed over to the cash registers, and TJ plopped his items down. 

He paused, then looked at Cyrus with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“You haven’t put your stuff down,” TJ observed. 

“I don’t wanna clog it up before its my turn,” he shrugged. 

“Nah, I’ll pay.”

“No, TJ, you don’t have to. Its fine,” Cyrus objected. He already had his wallet out and was ready to pay. 

“Oh come on, muffin. Its the least I could do about last time.”

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up, and he knew they were a shade of bright pink by now. 

“Muffin?”

TJ glanced at his shoes, “Was that too much? I’m s-“

“Its fine,” Cyrus interrupted, “I liked it.”

The cashier cleared his throat. 

TJ snapped his attention back to his clothes. Without warning, he grabbed the white long sleeve and added it to the pile. 

“Um, this too, please.”


	3. three

The remainder of October’s days flew by Cyrus. He spent the whole month waiting to dress up with TJ. Well, he spent a few days asking his friends for white pants. Bex had a pair, and helped shorten them to better fit his height. 

To Cyrus’ delight, Halloween fell on a Friday night. This meant he could spend all night trick-or-treating.

To his parents’ distaste, he ate supper in record time. His excitement made him simultaneously feel hungry and not-hungry. 

As he got to his room to change, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

not so scary basketball guy✨

“Hello?” Cyrus could feel his fingertips buzz in excitement. 

“Cyrus! Is it cool if we pick you up at six-thirty?” 

Cyrus looked at his clock. 6:05. 

“Yeah! Definitely! I can’t wait.” Cyrus grinned. 

“Awesome! I can’t wait too. I’ll see you then! Bye, muffin.”

TJ hung up. 

Cyrus was still grinning.


	4. four

Cyrus fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror- he had been for the past 10 minutes. His parents had reassured him that his costume looks great, yet he still fret over his appearance. 

A knock on the front door and a shout from his mom startled him. 

“Cyrus, honey, TJ is here!”

Cyrus took a deep breath, glanced over his costume again, grabbed his candy bags and walked downstairs to greet TJ. 

“Teej! It really came together, huh!” Cyrus greeted him. 

“Yeah! And perfect weather too, I thought I’d be freezing,” he admitted with a chuckle, “Yours looks amazing! I’m so happy we get to go out with this.”

“Yeah,” Cyrus beamed, “Me too.”

“Before you go, let’s get a picture! Here, come in, close the door,” Cyrus’ mom, Leslie, spoke. She placed the pair in front of the door and took a few pictures before letting them get on their way. 

“So my dad could drive us a few blocks away, and we could work our way back?” 

“Sure! But be warned, I’ll probably need to take a break somewhere in between,” Cyrus laughed. 

“Of course, underdog. Anything for you.”

Cyrus didn’t know it was possible to love a person this much. Though the car ride was short, he spent it thinking about TJ. TJ’s smile, TJ’s laugh, TJ’s eyes when the sun shines. TJ’s caring nature towards him. TJ’s compliments. 

Cyrus knew for a while that he had a crush on TJ. Before, it wasn’t very big. But now, after the heartbreak of costume day and TJ’s Halloween costume idea, he was sure he fell in love. 

Soon enough, the car rolled to a stop. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kippen,” Cyrus said as he stepped out of the car. 

“Its a pleasure, Cyrus. Have a good time, and be safe! You don’t know what kind of people are lurking in the shadows.”

TJ chuckled at his father’s comical facial expressions as the car drove away. That left Cyrus and TJ alone. Cyrus, alone, with TJ. 

“Let’s get at it, Teej!”


	5. five

Two hours later and Cyrus was a wreck. They had walked four and a half blocks with only one break. Each boy had two bags full, and their arms were starting to get sore. 

“Could we stop again?” Cyrus groaned, “My arms hurt.”

“There’s a bench over there, wanna sit?” TJ asked Cyrus. 

TJ grabbed one of Cyrus’ full bags, and grabbed his empty hand to pull him towards the bench. 

The cold metal from the bench hit TJ’s calves, and seeped through Cyrus’ thin pants. It sent chills up their spines, but the relief it brought felt better. 

“Thanks, TJ, for organizing all of this. I’m sorry I had to ruin it with stopping,” Cyrus sighed. 

“Ruin it? Cyrus, there’s no way you could ruin this. We could’ve went to one house and spent the rest of the night stopped at a bench and it still would’ve been awesome. Anytime with you is awesome,” TJ reassured Cyrus. 

TJ’s kind words made Cyrus’ heart stop. TJ liked spending time with him? Oh boy, Cyrus was whipped. 

“Is it... is it okay if I tell you something?” TJ asked with a nervous glance. 

“Of course, you could tell me anything,” Cyrus grabbed TJ’s closest hand in an attempt to comfort him further. 

“Well, I have this crush...” TJ trailed off. Cyrus nodded at him, signalling him to continue. 

“He’s... awesome.” TJ paused when he noticed Cyrus’ eyebrows raise at ‘he’, and began to stare at his shorts. 

“But I’m scared. I’m scared that he doesn’t like me back. I’m scared that he’s scared of me. Of me being gay”

TJ turned his glance back to Cyrus. His caring expression never changed. 

“TJ, whoever you like should have no reason to be scared of you. I mean, you planned this whole night, this whole costume! You’re so kind and you don’t even know it, not to mention you’re naturally a basketball star. Sure, you used to be mean, but you’ve changed. You’ve changed so much, and I’m so proud of you. Being gay isn’t something you should feel ashamed of, or scared of. Its okay to be nervous, but its not a bad thing. Thank you, for telling me.”

Cyrus tightened his grip on TJ’s hand. 

“Thanks, underdog. Thanks for accepting me.” TJ gave Cyrus a warm grin. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” TJ prompted and stared hopefully at Cyrus, begging the universe to not let him be the only one to share tonight. 

While TJ was begging, Cyrus was panicking. Of course he wanted to tell TJ he’s gay, but he just felt so vulnerable. Sharing his biggest secret seemed absurd until now. 

“Well, I like a boy too.” Cyrus fidgeted in his spot, the metal underneath him seemed to get very uncomfortable. 

TJ gulped. 

Cyrus felt his palms start to get sweaty. 

“I’m gay. I first knew when I had a crush on Jonah. It was so scary, and its still scary. I thought that maybe, it was a one-time thing, but having a crush on this other boy proved that its not. Then, I told Buffy, and it was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done,” Cyrus admitted. 

Finally telling TJ felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t have to tread carefully anymore. He didn’t have to worry that Buffy or Andi would slip up and accidentally mention it with TJ around. Well, he knew they would never slip up, but the worry was still there. 

“Thanks for telling me, too, Cyrus. I’m proud of you, really, for telling me, for telling everyone you’ve told so far. I get how hard it is to finally say it out loud, and it takes a lot of courage and bravery.”

Comfortable silence followed. They sat on the bench, their hands touching, under the stars. 

“You know, the boy I like is you,” TJ mumbled. 

In shock, Cyrus pulled his hand away and placed it in his lap. He heard TJ draw in a shaky breath. 

“Really?” Cyrus asked. 

TJ nodded. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. 

“I-“ Cyrus paused, “I like you too.”

TJ’s look of worry and fear changed into a huge grin and heart eyes. 

“You do?”

Cyrus’ response was just a nod. A nod that held warmth, and acceptance. A nod that told TJ, ‘its going to be okay. we’re going to be okay.’

Cyrus re-placed his hand over TJ’s. 

“Could..,” TJ trailed off, then cleared his throat, “Could I kiss you?”

“Please.”

They moved towards each other; first their bodies, and then their heads. 

For TJ, kissing Cyrus felt like finding what was missing in his life. All of the stress TJ felt was gone; it left through his lips. Sure, his heart was beating faster than its ever beat before, but he felt okay. 

For Cyrus, kissing TJ felt like he was at home. Kissing was not exactly a foreign feeling, but kissing someone he truly loved wasn’t something Cyrus had done before. His palms became slick with sweat again, and his head was spinning on his shoulders. 

They pulled away at the exact same time, which revealed TJ’s pink cheeks and Cyrus’ wide eyes. 

“That was...” TJ mumbled, at a loss of words to describe how much he enjoyed that moment. 

“Perfect,” Cyrus filled in the blank. 

“Yeah. Perfect.”


End file.
